Skyjacked
by ChristyK
Summary: Van and Deaq must escort a witness to Miami I wrote this before the episode aired where Van and Deaq were in a plane can't think of the title In that story Van wasn't nervous about flying, in mine he is


Skyjacked

Billie handed Deaq and Van the airline tickets for Miami.

"You boys packed."

"Yeah." Van mumbled.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Do you blame us Billie." Deaq spoke up. "It took us three months to get enough evidence on Santino, then when we finally bust him he turns state witness and gets immunity."

"It's all to catch a bigger fish."

"Bigger fish..................." Van shook his head in disgust. "Santino was dealing in kiddie porn and drugs, the scum of the earth and now he walks."

"Yeah, he walks Van, but he's testifying against the man he was taking the pictures for, Romano. Santino's just a sardine compared to this man."

"But why us?" Deaq asked. "What about our cover?"

"They need your statement for the grand jury, you give it, and you're out of there. Your cover should stay intact. The Feds that were going to take him are tied up in that mess in Vegas, and we need to get him to Miami before he backs out of the deal. Captain Parish volunteered your services"

"I don't fly." Van blurted out looking at Billie a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Billie smiled. "Hey look at it this way, once Santino's delivered to Miami PD you get two free days in Miami, on me. Just think of all the trouble you two can get into."

"First class tickets?" Deaq asked.

"Only the best."

"You ever fly first class Van." Deaq turned to his partner.

"I told you I don't fly."

"Hey, I'll hold your hand............Ah come on Van, first class!...............Free drinks, good food, soft seats."

"Let's get this over with." Van ignored Deaq's statement and headed for the door. Deaq looked over at Billie, smiled and shrugged, then followed Van.

They picked Santino up at LAPD where he was being held in protective custody, then headed for the airport.

"You boys are awfully quiet. Bet it just kills you two to have to protect me" Santino laughed. "Too bad, all that work, all that evidence, useless. Once I testify, I walk. Witness Protection Program what a lovely sound."

Van gripped the steering wheel then suddenly made a hard right turn onto the shoulder of the road. He spun around in his seat, Deaq grabbed his shoulder.

"Easy Van." Deaq said softly.

Santino looked at Van and sneered.

"Yeah, easy Van." He repeated. "I'm in protective custody, you touch me and I'll sue."

"I won't touch you, but I can see that you're handcuffed and wearing a gag all the way to Miami if you don't keep it zipped."

Santino looked at Deaq.

"He can't do that, can he?"

"He can do what he wants, I'm not about to stop him."

Santino sat back in his seat glaring at Van. Van turned around and continued to the airport. Deaq glanced at his partner. He could tell Van was on edge because of the flying thing. He hoped he'd calm down once they were in the air.

Once they got to the airport, since Billie had already cleared them with the airlines, they could get right on the plane. They headed toward first class. One of the stewardesses, seeing them, walked toward them, a big smile on her face.

"Donovan! Hey Van is that you?"

Van and Deaq both spun around. A big smile lit up Van's face.

"Sherry! My God it's been a long time."

"Since high school."

Van patted Deaq on the back.

"Sherry, this is a friend of mine, Deaq."

She stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Deaq."

Deaq took her hand and smiled back at her.

"Pleasure's mine."

Sherry turned back to Van.

"You hate flying Van, what are you doing on a plane?"

Van looked at Deaq and gave him a nervous smile.

"Don't have a choice, business matter."

"You going to be in Miami long?"

"About two days."

"If you don't have any plans I can show you and Deaq all the hottest places."

Van looked at Deaq who smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal."

"I gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you later." Sherry gave Van a kiss on the cheek then left. Van watched her walk away the smile slowly leaving his face.

"Special lady?" Deaq asked.

"We use to go out in high school."

"How did you lose one like that?"

"She went off to college."

Santino watched as Sherry walked away.

"Boy, I'd sure like to pop that one."

Van spun around and grabbed him by the collar, Deaq once more held Van back. He didn't know why but he could tell Santino enjoyed getting Van riled up, probably just because he could.

"Easy partner, he ain't worth it."

Van pushed Santino toward his seat. There were not many people in first class, two men in business suits and an elderly couple.

"I don't want the window." Van said trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness.

"What's the matter, little boy afraid to fly." Santino laughed trying to get a reaction out of Van. Deaq was glad when Van ignored him, too wrapped up in his flying fear to respond. Deaq took the window, with Santino in the middle and Van at the aisle.

Deaq looked over at Van. They hadn't even taken off yet and Van's knuckles were white from gripping the armrests.

"You're not kidding about this flying thing?"

"Nope............only flew once. We hit so much turbulence I thought for sure we were going down. The guy next to me was saying the rosary, people were screaming, I thought for sure we had it. I swore I'd never get on another airplane."

Van looked at Deaq, nobody else would have noticed but Deaq could see the fear in his partner's eyes. Instead of teasing him, he reached over and patted Van's arm.

"Hey man, this is going to be a piece of cake."

Van shut his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he was so nervous. Sherry came around offering drinks and Van immediately took one and drained it. Deaq could see in their eyes that the feeling they had felt back when they were teenagers was still there. When she went to hand Santino a drink he reached up and deliberately brushed against her breast, she gasped and pulled away. Van seeing what happened elbowed Santino hard in the chest. He raised his arm to strike Van but Deaq grabbed it and shook his head glaring at him.

"Try it and I'll break it." Deaq snapped.

Van looked up at Sherry.

"I'm sorry Sherry, it's............."

"It's okay Van." She looked at him wondering who this man was and why Van was sitting with him. Van knew that Sherry knew he had become a cop so he decided to level with her. "We're taking him to Miami, he's in protective custody." Van quietly told her not wanting the other passengers to hear.

"Oh." Sherry handed Santino's and Deaq's drinks to Van who handed Deaq his but gave Santino's back to Sherry. Once Sherry walked away Van turned toward Santino.

"You do that again and I'll cut it off."

"You touch me again and I'll get you for police brutality." Santino rubbed his chest.

Deaq spoke up.

"He won't be the only one you'll get for police brutality if you try that again."

The seatbelt sign came on and the captain's voice welcomed them aboard. The plane taxied down the runway then glided into the air. Van breathed a sigh of relief once they were in the air and flying smoothly.

Shortly after take off one of the men in the business suits got up to use the restroom which was located between first class and the rest of the plane. A few minutes later he came out and before either Van or Deaq could react he held a gun with a silencer against Van's head. Van slowly raised his hands in the air, as did Deaq. Santino looked up at the man his face changing from fear to relief, he recognized him.

"Hey Joey, how's it going?"

Joey smiled back at Santino. He had been hired by the Romano family back in Miami to make sure Santino didn't make it to Miami to testify. He and Frank, his seatmate, were suppose to kill Santino then hijack the plane to Columbia where they would get off and be free, but Joey and Frank had talked to each other and decided to see if they could make a little extra money on their own. They would take care of Santino eventually, but they were going to ask for two million for the hostages. Then they would stop in Miami for the money, refuel, and fly on to Columbia where they would make good their escape. As long as Santino was dead, they knew Romano could care less what they did. For now they would let Santino live. Frank walked over and Joey handed another gun to him. The mob had paid a maintenance worker a hefty price to hide the guns in the restroom.

"Santino, good to see you." Frank smiled down at him.

"Mind if I get up."

"Sure go ahead."

Santino crawled over Van and turned and delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Van grunted in pain and doubled over. Deaq immediately started to go to his partner's aid but the gun was then pointed at him. Joey shook his head as Deaq leaned back in his seat and looked at Van.

"You okay?"

Van nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Santino looked nervously at Joey and Frank.

"I hope you boys didn't think I was really going to testify against Romano.............I just said that so I could get out of L.A."

"That's what we figured." Joey lied. He was going to enjoy blowing Santino's brains out.

"What are you going to do with these two pigs?" Santino asked.

"For now nothing. We'll take care of them later." Joey looked down at Van and Deaq. "Hand over your guns."

They had no choice but to obey. Joey took the guns, kept one and started to hand the other to Frank. Santino reached out thinking Joey was handing it to him but knew better then to complain when he was passed over and the gun landed in Frank's hand. Just then Sherry came into first class and gasped when she saw what was happening, she leaned against one of the seats. Joey walked over quickly and grabbed her by the wrist. Van started to get up, but sat back down when Sherry was pulled close to Joey and the gun was put at her side.

"Watch them." Joey commanded Frank. "I'm going to go make our demands known to the captain." Joey pulled Sherry to the front of the cabin and picked up the phone that was connected to the cockpit. The pilot picked up.

"Listen to me, I'm only going to go through this once. I have taken over the plane. I want two million waiting for me in Miami when we land. The money will be brought out to the plane and left under the plane. I will send one of the hostages down to pick it up. If my orders are not followed, I will begin killing the hostages. Once I have the money I want the plane refueled and allowed to take off. No one boards or leaves the plane. I see anyone attempting to get near the plane I will kill all the hostages. Do I make myself clear?"

The pilot acknowledged that he understood and would relay the message to the control tower.

"In case you don't think I'm serious, I'm going to kill one of the hostages to show that I'm not to be taken lightly."

Van and Deaq glanced at each other. Each figuring that one of them would be killed first since they were cops. As far as either man knew, no one other then the pilot, Sherry, and the elderly couple in first class knew about the hijacking. Joey walked back to them dragging a terrified Sherry with him.

"I want you two to witness this." Joey put the gun to Sherry's head.

"**No**!" Both Van and Deaq yelled in unison as they started to get out of their seats.

"**Sit back down**!" Frank ordered pointing his gun at them.

Santino walked over to Joey and whispered something in his ear. Joey frowned, shook his head, and gave a little laugh.

"You always were a sick one Santino. But what the heck, it might be fun to watch." He then turned to Frank. "Take that old couple and him out of here." Frank indicated Deaq. "But first give me some of the duct tape you have in your briefcase."

Frank went to his briefcase and removed the duct tape. He then motioned for the elderly couple to move to the back of the plane and told them to keep their mouths shut. Next he walked over to Deaq and motioned for him to get up. Deaq could feel his heart pounding; he didn't want to leave Van. Joey took the duct tape and handed it to Deaq.

"Tape your partner's arms to the armrests. Make sure you tape him good because I'll check and if he isn't, I'll kill him right now."

Deaq knew he had no choice, if he didn't do as they said they would kill Van immediately. He swallowed the feelings of frustration and worry as he taped his partner's arms. He didn't know what they were planning but he knew Santino hated Van so it couldn't be good. He also knew there was nothing he could do about it without endangering the other passengers.

"I'm sorry Van................." Deaq's hands shook, when he was finished, he looked at Van and felt a cold chill run through his body.

"It's okay Deaq............... it's okay." Van didn't know what to expect, but if he was going to die he didn't want his partner blaming himself. He already knew what that felt like. He knew Deaq had no choice but to do what they told him to. If he tried anything, innocent people on the aircraft could be hurt including Sherry.

"Now tape his mouth shut." Joey ordered.

Deaq glared at him.

"**Do it!"** Joey pointed the gun at Van's head.

Deaq ripped off a piece of the tape and put it over Van's mouth. His brown eyes met Van's green ones. In that brief moment a million feelings passed between the two men.

"I'll see ya later partner." Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder and squeezed. He said a silent prayer that his words would be true.

Van nodded. Joey turned to Frank.

"Keep him quiet, I want to keep the other passengers out of this as long as I can."

Deaq was escorted out of first class. He shut his eyes and prayed his partner would be all right. His heart was pounding as he swallowed the lump in his throat; he had never felt so helpless in his entire life. They could be killing Van right now and there was nothing he could do without the chance of another passenger getting hurt.

Back in first class Joey ripped off a piece of tape and put it over Sherry's mouth, she looked desperately at Van who struggled against his restraints.

"She's all yours." Joey pushed Sherry over to Santino who demanded she take her clothes off. Her eyes widened in terror as she begged him not to hurt her as she did what she were told. Van's eyes welled up with tears; he turned his head away from the sight. Joey struck Van in the side of his head with the gun, opening a cut above his eyebrow. Blood streamed down the side of his face.

"Santino wants you to watch this."

Van had no choice but to watch as Santino raped Sherry. Tears streamed down her face. Van body shook uncontrollably with rage and grief. Every time Van would try to turn away from the scene in front of him Joey pistol-whipped him. When Santino was finished he looked at Van and smiled then put his hands around Sherry's throat and squeezed. Sherry clawed at his face and hands but it was no use. Van watched in horror as Sherry died. When it was over Santino picked up Sherry's body and took it to the front of the plane and shoved it in a closet. He then walked back to Van and smiled.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He said as he zipped his pants.

Van's head hung down as tears ran down his face. With the tape on his mouth he was having trouble breathing and finally gave into the darkness that enveloped him and passed out.

"Go bring that other cop back. I want them together where I can watch them."

Santino left and came back with Deaq. His eyes immediately fell on Van and he choked back a sob. Van sat slumped in the chair, his hair matted with blood. _ My God they shot him_ He pushed Santino away not caring what the result would be, he knew he had to get to Van. He went to his partner's side and knelt down in the aisle, he could tell Van was still breathing but barely. Van sucked in air as Deaq ripped the tape off of his mouth. He then put his hand gently on Van's throat and could detect a rapid heartbeat. At least he was alive, but what had happened since he was gone Deaq wondered. He then checked Van's wounds; his face and head were covered in bruises and cuts.

"**You son of a bitch, what did you do to him**?" Deaq glared back and forth between Joey and Santino.

"Santino here put on a little show for your friend. He didn't want to watch so I had to persuade him."

Deaq had no idea what they were talking about. Joey and Santino walked back up to the cockpit phone to inform the pilot that they had killed one of the hostages as they had promised.

Van slowly started to come around. He groaned as pain shot through his head. At first he couldn't remember where he was and panicked when he felt his arms tied down. Deaq put a reassuring hand on Van's shoulder.

"Take it easy partner."

"What.................what happened?"

"These goons smacked you around a little."

Van shut his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered.

"**Sherry**!" Van called out.

Deag looked around the cabin trying to find the stewardess.

"I'm not sure where she is."

"Oh God Deaq." Tears flowed down Van's face.

"What's the matter Van?" Deaq looked at his partner, his face filled with worry.

Van tried to speak but nothing would come out, he stared at the back of the seat in front of him, lost in his grief. Deaq put a hand under Van's chin and gently turned his face toward him.

"What happened Van?"

Van looked up and the pain in his eyes caused Deaq to wince. Van shut his eyes for a few seconds then looked back at Deaq.

"He killed her Deaq. He raped her................then he killed her. My God Deaq I couldn't help her. They made me watch and I couldn't help her." He put his head down as fresh tears fell down his face. "I know her parents.................what am I going to tell them?"

Deaq blinked back tears. He had never seen his partner this distraught before and his partner's pain became his.

"I'm sorry Van, I'm so sorry but you can't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do."

"Oh God Deaq, they made me watch............She was so scared."

A few tears slid down his face as he put an arm around Van's neck and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry partner."

Van pulled back and looked at Deaq.

"I'm going to kill him. Somehow I'm going to kill the son of a bitch, protective custody or not. That bastard's not going to make it to Miami." Van said through clenched teeth as he glared over at Santino who watched from a distance, smiling.

"She was good Van, she was real good." Santino yelled over to Van.

"**You're a dead man Santino**!" Van yelled back.

Santino walked back to Van. Deaq instinctively tried to protect his helpless partner by positioning himself between Santino and Van.

"She was nothing but a slut, just another whore. She would have been good in one of my movies."

"**You son of a bitch**!" Van struggled against the tape.

Santino reached over and grabbed Van's hair forcing his head back.

"Hey pretty boy, how would you like to be in one of my movies? I could do a bondage scene, hell you're already tied up." Santino laughed.

Deaq grabbed Santino's arm and squeezed it forcing him to leave go of Van.

"Protecting your partner isn't that sweet." Santino said sarcastically then shoved Deaq hard across the aisle.

"Next time you touch me, your partner dies." He put the gun to Van's head. "Hey pretty boy, how would you like to be in one of my movies?" Santino once more pulled Van's head back by his hair. "We'd have to clean you up, but I think the beaten look on you looks good. Maybe I should see if you got what it takes." Santino put his hand on Van's chest and slowly started lowering it. Van shut his eyes and turned his head toward the window.

"**Get your hands off of him you sick son of a bitch**!" Deag came up behind Santino.

Santino glanced back at Deaq and smiled.

"What do you think pig? You think your partner would make a good porn star? Too bad I had to kill that little slut of a girl friend; they would have been good together. Could have made me a lot of money."

Deaq could feel the hate and anger building up in him, he swore if Santino touched Van one more time he'd regret it no matter what the consequences where. Just then Joey called Santino away, he looked at Deaq before he walked away and winked. "Maybe when we get to Columbia, if Joey doesn't kill him by then, I'll ask if I can keep him. Think I'll make a snuff film with him as the victim."

After Santino walked away Deaq sat in the middle seat beside Van.

"You okay?" He said softly.

Van looked over at Deaq.

"You know if they decide to kill anyone else it'll probably be one of us, but first I want Santino, I want to rip his fucking heart out." Van looked down at his taped arms. "Deaq you gotta get me loose."

"They said if you get loose they'll kill you right on the spot."

"I'm probably dead anyway."

Deaq knew Van was right; one of them would more then likely be the next hostage killed. It they didn't make a move soon neither one of them would probably make it out alive. Deaq looked up, Joey and Santino were in a heated discussion and weren't watching them. Deaq reached over and started removing the tape slowly so he wouldn't attract attention. He glanced up at Van and saw that he had turned his head away. He knew Van's mind was on Sherry and what had been done to her.

"It's rough man. We're going to get him Van, he's not making it off this plane."

"You know Deaq, Sherry was about the only good thing in my life back then, she was always there for me, and that bastard................." Van choked on the words and couldn't finish.

Deaq knew Van had a bad childhood though he never talked much about it. He knew Ray, his dad, was a counterfeiter and had spent time in jail, and that Van and his mother had it rough at home. Ray and Van had a rocky relationship but Deaq knew deep inside that they cared about each other even though neither one wanted the other to know it. Van had once said that his mother was worse then his father, but he never explained what he meant by it. Deaq swore to himself if Van didn't kill Santino, he would do it for him.

"I know parnter.................I know." Deaq said softly wishing he could say something to remove some of the pain.

When Deaq saw the two men walking toward them he quickly sat back. He prayed they didn't notice that some of the tape on Van's arms was now missing.

"Seems like the government isn't taking us too seriously yet. Might have to kill us another hostage." Joey said looking back and forth between Van and Deaq. "You know what, I'm going to let you choose which one of you wants to die? Think about it, I'll be back." Joey walked away to check in with Frank, Santino looked at Deaq and Van.

"Let's see, which one of you is going to sacrifice himself for the other? This ought to be fun." Santino followed Joey smiling to himself. He was really going to enjoy this.

Van and Deaq sat in silence for a moment, neither man wanted to die but either man would be willing to if it would save his partner. Van finally spoke up.

"Deaq, if it comes down to choosing, let them do me."

"Now wait a minute partner, why you?"

"You have family that cares about you. Your brother died because I couldn't save him. What would it do to your parents if they lost another son?"

Deaq knew his parents would be devastated to lose another son but there was no way he was going to let Van sacrifice himself for him. He'd never be able to live with himself.

"There's no way I'm letting you commit suicide." Deaq started once more working on the tape holding Van to the chair. "You have family too Van, Ray loves you man, I can see it in his eyes."

Joey and Santino walked back into first class leaving Frank in with the other passengers.

"Okay who dies?"

Santino stepped forward.

"I say you kill the black one. I have plans for the other one. They ruined my business in L.A. and I want to use him to get started again. I want to kill him on film. I can make a lot of money with a snuff film."

Joey pointed the gun at Deaq.

"Guess you lose."

"**No**!" Van yelled as he struggled in vain to free himself. His heart was pounding; he was helpless to protect his partner. The shot, when it came, was hard to hear due to the silencer but the next thing Van knew he was covered in blood and bits of brain matter.

"**Oh God no! Oh no!"** Van shut his eyes as tears rolled down his face. He opened them and glanced over at Deaq who was also covered in blood but who was looking back at him, very much alive. Santino's body lay dead in the aisle. Joey looked down at the body and smiled.

"Sorry Santino, you shouldn't have turned snitch."

Van and Deaq both let out a sigh of relief, they were both alive but for how long neither of them knew.

"Take him to the front and dump him over at the closet where that girl is." Joey ordered Deaq as he walked back to tell Frank the latest. Deaq looked over at Van.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Van sat staring at Santino's body. He had wanted to kill him and now he was dead. He didn't know what to feel, glad that Santino was dead or angry that he wasn't the one to do it.

Deaq did as he was told and dragged Santino's body to the front of the plane. He left him in front of the closet that held Sherry's body. He went back and sat next to Van who had his eyes shut and his head back. Deaq could tell he was feeling the effects of the pistol-whipping. He put his hand over Van's.

"Van, you gotta hang in there buddy. If we're going to make a move it's gotta be soon." Deaq began unwrapping more of the tape from Van's arms, he left a thin layer on so it would look like he was still bound to the chair.

"Okay you're free. When he comes back I'm going to ask him to use the restroom, when I come out I'm going for his gun."

Van nodded.

"I'll be ready. Deaq, you be careful."

A few minutes later Joey came back to first class and used the phone to contact the pilot to inform him that another person had been killed and to see if his demands were being met. After he was through Deaq stood up. Joey immediately pointed the gun at him.

"I need to use the restroom."

Joey walked over and motioned with his gun.

"Make it quick, try anything, and your friend dies."

Deaq patted Van's hand then went to the small restroom.

As Joey waited outside the restroom, Van pulled on his arms causing the rest of the tape to break free, he waited for his partner's move. When Deaq came out of the restroom, Joey walked behind him, his gun on Deaq's back. Just as he was about to sit down Deaq spun around and went for the gun. As they wrestled for it, Van got behind Joey and put him in a chokehold. Joey threw back his head hitting Van in the face reopening one of the wounds. Blood poured down Van's face but he still held on. Deaq finally got control of the gun and brought it down hard across Joey's head knocking him out cold. His body fell back on Van knocking them both to the floor. Deaq ran to his partner and winced when he saw Van's blood covered face.

"Hey partner, you okay?" Deaq reached down to pull Van up just as Frank came in, his gun pointed at Deaq.

"**Behind you**!" Van yelled.

Deaq spun around as Frank and he both fired simultaneously. Deaq's bullet slammed into Frank's head killing him instantly, Frank's bullet grazed Deaq's arm before slamming into one of the seats. Van, his head pounding, pushed Joey's body off of him then went to Deaq's side.

"You okay?" Van said as he examined Deaq's wound.

"Yeah." Deaq looked down at Joey. "Let's get him taped up before he wakes up."

Together they taped Joey to one of the seats, and then notified the pilot that the situation was under control. Van went over to the closet and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Deaq watched as Van opened the closet and gently removed Sherry's naked body, he put her on the floor and removed a blanket from the closet. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before covering her with the blanket. Deaq blinked back tears as he turned away from the scene in front of him. Van next removed a cloth napkin and ripped it in half. He walked back over to Deaq and tied it tightly around the wound in his arm. Van and Deaq both sat down in the seats across from Joey. It was finally over, and no one other then the pilot and the elderly couple were aware of what had happened in first class.

Two days later they sat in the Miami airport lounge waiting for the plane to fly them back to L.A.. They had testified before the grand jury but with Santino dead they didn't have enough evidence to go after Romano. The Miami PD held Joey while Sherry's body was flown back to her parents in L.A. on another flight. Van downed his fifth Jack and Coke. Between thinking about Sherry and knowing he had to get back on a plane he decided he was going to get soused. Deaq sat next to Van nursing his second drink; he knew someone had to stay sober. They sat silently each lost in their own thoughts. Van finally broke the silence.

"You know, Sherry was the best thing that ever happened to me. All the other girls'................they didn't mean a thing. It was different with Sherry, we had even talked about getting married." He shook his head sadly. "I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like her again." Van held up his drink.

"To Sherry."

Deaq tapped Van's glass.

"To Sherry."

The End


End file.
